custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Krost's Blog
Krost's Blog '''is the tale about a matoran known as Krost. This stroy brings the intro of him, and a partial cast of characters. This story is also my first official storyline, and will have a unique a trhilling line. Prolouge Krost was an odd matoran at birth... Or, creation for that matter. He had a single eye, small frgments of muscle tissue holding him together, and a physically and mentally fragile body. Why? No one knows, or wants to know for that matter. At this time, the odd matoran was walking through a particualry calm blizzard, if tht wasn't weird enough, he was doing it for fun. This, is where our story will begin. Chapter 1 Krost felt the snow beat aginst his body and armor, the cold not making an impression on him at all. He was seeking shelter, even though the blizzard was weak, so was he, and he doubted it would weaken, but only get stronger."There has to be somewhere... Cummon'....." said Krost, his one eye going blearly in the snow. He climed shakily over a small hill, and looked out, a light coming from the other side. He quickly and clumsily fell down the hill, landing not but a few feet away from the building. As he stood up shakily, a door opened on the hut, a Yellow and black being appearing."S-sir, c-co-could I-i come i-inside? I am b-but a m-m-matoran, and I-i-i do -not th-think I-i-i can h-handle this b-blizzard." Krost studdered, looking meakly at the being. "Yes, you may." The being said, its voice oddly loud and deep.He pushed the door back further, and Krost walked in, thanking him as he did so. As he looked around, he realized he might have made a mistake. Jar stood around the inside, all containing an odd yellow liquid, occasional object inside a few, including an eye, and what seemed to be a matoran's spleen. Krost backed up quickly, wishing to go back outside, his one eyes widening."Now now...." said the being, "You said you wanted inside. So that you shall stay."Krost gulped, and nodded glumly, stepping forward again, noticing a large metal table with straps in one corner of the room. The large being looked at Krost, and chuckled slightly. "I see..... Well, how would you like to be a more-or-less Normal matoran? I see there are a few things odd about you, no?" Krost looked up at the being, his odd smooth mask hiding his face completely. He then replied with a rather expected question. "What do you mean by more-or-less?" The being nodded slowly as if he suspected the question. "Well, what I mean is, you will be like other matoran, maybe even greater." Krost perked up. His head looking upward at the being, he nodded. The being would've smiled if you saw his face, and moved over to the table. "Now then, I will rely on you laying here so I can give you some sedetives." Krost stumbled on to the table, hitting his head, and nearly giving him a concussion. He pulled out a needle, and looked down at Krost. "When you wake up, you will be better than before. Faster, Stronger, and more endurable." He place the needle into Krost's nearest hand, and pushed in the yellow/green liquid inside it, Krost falling aslep imediately. The being chuckled, sand started to speak. "Matoran, you will not forget me from this day. My name is Sedrak." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ As the dark mines enveloped the area, a large being clad in what appeared to be shadows and the silver of fear. His feet sounded large echoes with each step, the caverns darkening as he walked along them. As he reached the end of it, a faint glow of fire showed, another being sat by the fire, his hulkig mass casting an overlarge shadow. With a dark, low, raspy whisper, he spoke to the other being as he entered. "So..." He said, "How did your search go Vakax? Did you lose your good eye?" He moved his arm, a large bandage on his hand as he asked the other being. It grunted in response, laying down a vial of a silver/grey liquid. The being with the bandaged arm grabbed the vial, and opening it, poured it on his bandage. As it seared through them, a completely revived claw reached from it. The being smiled micheviously, his large mouth forming some form of grimace. As he grasped with his hand, the fire seemed to grow stronger, and he stood, his massive bulk seemig to filll the cavern. "Come, Vakax." He spoke, his voice more firm, mellow, and powerful. "Lets take this planet down." Chapter 2 ''To be Continued''''' Category:Stories